fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Chance: Hunt for The Monster Slayer
Introduction In an unknown location surrounded by fog, The Shadow Broker Organization is hard at work, creating and selling new information passed through them. However on this day, all is not what it seems in this calm and peaceful place. Inside the main office, The Collector looks out of his office, his mask glinting with the lights of his organization as agents keep walking by like little ants. Suddenly there's a knock on the door as Feng Daisuke, Enforcer for the Magic Intel Division, enters with his training gear on looking at his master. "You called for me?" He said looking at his boss as he turned around and sat down in his chair, "I suppose you are wondering why I asked you here?" "I believe it has something to do with Suekko" Feng said sitting in another chair in front of him. "Time and time again, he has failed me constantly, and I have reached my patience with him" The Collector said gripping a glass cup on his table before breaking it. "However..." "He's too dangerous and too great an asset to let live" Feng said chuckilng a bit. The Collector took in a deep breath before turning his full attention to his Enforcer, "I need you to bring him and Dai to me immediately" In the Hunter section of the building, Suekko was in his office, trying to figure out what he could do to leave unharmed when a knock came at his door. "Enter" He said as a young green-haired man with a scar on his left eye came in with a black suited giant next to him. "Why are you two here?" He asked gripping his sword just in case. “Aw, come on boss, don’t be so harsh.” The green haired man replied. Tilting his hat over his eyes he asked “Can’t we just drop by to see how the man in charge is doing?” “Don’t play with me Derro.” Suekko spat back. “I don’t have the time, or patience to deal with you right now. Either make a report or get out of my sight.” Derro only grinned at this “Oh, I think you’ll want to hear this, boss.” Dai pushed Derro aside walking towards his leader, "The master called you to his office, he wishes to speak to you" He said snarling at Suekko who simply scoffed at him. "Fine, I'll go, but you two are coming with me" Suekko replies getting up from his chair and walking out the door with Derro and Dai following him. After walking for a while, they arrived at the doors as Suekko knocked on them to announce his arrival. "Enter" The Collector said as Feng opened the door, smiling as he moved aside to allow the trio to enter. "Hey fun kiddies" Feng chuckled as he slammed the door behind him as he walked out of the office. "So Collector, what brings on this humble meeting..." Saying that, The Collector jumped at Suekko, slamming him to the ground as Dai and Derro grabbed his sword. "What is this?! Derro!!" “Well.” Derro said, using Requip to remove Suekko’s sword from the equation. “It's exactly what it looks like, you're about to learn a very hard lesson.” “Silence meat bag.” Dai interrupted, “Lord Collector has a job for you Suekko, and we’re here to make sure you pay attention, or else this will be the final time you see my face.” Dai said as he forced Suekko to his feet, making him look at their leader. "Well, I’m here for another reason.” Derro interjected, but was quickly silenced by a menacing glare from Dai. Looking back at Suekko, Dai explained, “We just wanted to remove any distractions you might have.” After running through some scenarios in his head, and realising he had no other options, Suekko calmly said “I’m listening.". "Time and time again, you have proven yourself useful when it came to information. However, the last mission on Ito Academy proved to be one of your biggest mistakes. We have lost much of our items and potential recruits in it as well. Normally I wouldn't let you live, but knowing you, you already have a contingency plan in store, so I'm here to give you one final chance". The Collector nodded as Dai released him into the chair, stepping back with Derro. "If you want to continue to live, you will get me this" The Collector threw a file at him as Suekko opened it and saw a picture of a dark-skinned bald man with a suit on, holding a tightly wrapped blade on his waist. "The sword in the picture is known as Umaga, one of the most deadliest weapons ever known, forged with 100 magical beast fangs, it is very deadly to the user who wields it". "And let me guess, I'm the one who's gonna get it?" Suekko asked smirking at him. "Not exactly, we-“ Derro stopped speaking when Collector raised his hand to silence him. Walking towards the chair Suekko as occupying, Collector began to explain. "For one reason or another.” Collector paused to grab the file back from Suekko, “Derro has offered to assist you on this job. However you two shall act as partners, not master and subordinate.” Collector turned and began walking towards his desk. “But let me make this clear Suekko, you are on your last legs in this organisation. And I’m sure you know the dire position that puts you in." Still somewhat confused, Suekko asked “Ok then, so the current welder of the sword?” "We’re assassins.” Derro said with a laugh, “I figured the rest was obvious.” He then started toward the Collector and Requiped a small bag, the content unknown. The Collector then gestured for Suekko to leave. "You fail me again Suekko, forget the Enforcers, I’ll kill you myself.” With that, Dai grabbed Suekko by the color and dragged him out of the office. "Well, I think that went well.” Derro said cheerfully, placing the bag on Collectors desk. "Spare me Truther, what of the weapon?” Collector asked impatiently, sitting down, he began going through paperwork on the desk. "The R&D Division has perfected it, though it proved a pain in the ass to finish, these are the only ones we got. Only thing left is a field test" Derro said as he smiled widly, which made the Collector realize what he wanted to ask. "Very well, take with you on your mission and test it's full capability, now leave me, I have no time to deal with you" He said as Derro nodded in respect, grabing the bag with the new "weapon", he left the office on his way to pack for the journey he and Suekko were about to embark on. Next Chapter: Onward to Lexio Town Category:Phantombeast Category:Flame Lizard Category:Shadow Broker Organization Category:Storyline Category:Roleplay Category:Retribution: Hunter's Redemption